Boundary
by Dattoban
Summary: Thanks to the recent Weather Trio event in Hoenn, the crime rate in Kanto has risen to an all time high. It doesn't help that there's also a new crime syndicate starting up. Kanto is fractured and has become saturated with both lies and truth, it seems that only one person is capable of fixing everything.


**Hello fellow fanfic writers/readers! This story is just something I came up with a few years ago and after a little tweaking here it is on FFN. At the bottom of the page are some questions that I'd like for you guys to answer, just PM your answers or leave them in a review. Without further ado, enjoy the story. Also, I DO NOT own Pokémon.**

The time of night is always strangely ominous for a city such as Celadon. It's completely the opposite of what it's like during the day: people walking down shopping boulevards, children playing with their pokémon in the park and eating tasty snacks from the concession stands.

However, contrary to the hours of daytime, at sunset people frantically rush to their homes with no concern for the welfare of others and if a pokémon was separated from its family it would find a safe place to hide while, out of fear, attacking any other creature that came near it. The streets were lit up by unreliable lamp posts that flickered on and off constantly. Walking down the street you can hear criminals in the alleys, whose voices are being carried on the wind past your ears.

The city was surrounded by an eerie aura that struck fear into hearts of the city's inhabitants and this night was no different...

"FREEZE!" I yelled, while chasing after a suspicious man dressed up in some kind of all black uniform. I chased after him on the open streets for a while until he quickly tried to lose me by ducking in an alley.

"Rinry, go and use Flamethrower to flush him out the alleyway!" I called out. Almost immediately an Arcanine appeared out of nowhere and started running by my side, then went on ahead to catch the suspect by exhaling a stream of fire that practically lit up the passageway in bright red luminescence.

When I reached the alley, every trashcan that was just nearby the Flamethrower's path were quickly beginning to melt away and every person that was hanging about scuttled past us trying to escape like a swarm of wild Paras fearing their lives as if a bird pokémon had decided them to be its next meal. After everyone cleared out I surveyed the area, the air was hot after having Rinry nearly burn up the place and beside the giant hole that Rinry burned into the wall I didn't see anything unusual… until I noticed the fire escape that led to rooftops.

_Flamethrower… fire escape… what a coincidence._ I thought to myself as I climbed onto Rinry's back.

"Alright Rinry, hurry and get us up on the roof." Rinry barked with confidence, completely sure of her skills, she readied herself, getting into position before leaping up against a wall then kicking her back legs off the wall she leaped and got us up on the rooftop.

"Look, over there!" I stated as I could see the man running across the rooftops and leaping from one building to the next.

"Come on Rinry; let's speed it up and head him off." And with that Rinry broke into a sprint and began hurdling from building to building in pursuit. Strangely enough, this felt like a perfect night to chase after criminals with the refreshingly cold winds blowing as Rinry leaped into the air. It didn't take more than two minutes for us to catch up to perpetrator. Come on we've just about got him… nearly there and…

"ALRIGHT, NOW!" The man yelled. Fuck! He has friends with him!? But where? There's no place to hide on these rooftops. Suddenly I noticed a large shadow pass over, I looked up but there was nothing in the sky except for the stars and the moon.

EEEeeeeeeee! A shrill scream echoed through the night piercing through our eardrums causing Rinry, due to the Arcanine's sensitive ears, to trip and fall over while sending me barreling across the ground.

I sighed while getting up on my feet to regain my composure. Great, score one for the bad guy, or possibly guys… oh well, at least the fall didn't hurt as much as I expected it to.

"… Huh? What the hell is this!?" The question came from the crook, who I guess you could say caught me in our game of cops and robbers.

"I've been running away, trying to avoid capture but it turns out I'm only being chased by some kid?" I absolutely love how even though I'm seventeen years old and almost everyone (thieves, burglars and thugs included) still seems to call me a kid. Nevertheless, up here on the rooftops we were high enough for the moonlight to shine down and give me a clear look of the man. He looked to be about in his late thirties, very tall (compared to my height at least),and very muscular looking nearly as strong as a Machoke for his age. He was wearing all black, black pants, black shirt, even a black beret which is what a classic member of Team Rocket would wear, the only thing missing was the large red trademark "R" on his torso.

"Is that what you think? Well sorry to disappoint you but this 'kid', actually happens to be a detective that has loads of experience catching lowlifes like yourself." I responded, putting on a bravado and trying my very best to sound dashing and cool. However, the very thought was thrown out the window instantly when the man erupted in hearty laughter.

"Really now, right then ki- I mean 'Mr. Detective' let's just see what kind of man you are." Out of nowhere his Crobat flew to his side, still flapping its wings to stay airborne yet managing not to make a single sound from doing so.

"Crobat, use Toxic!" The mystery man shouted, his Crobat quickly took in a deep breath and spewed out a spray of liquid toxin at Rinry.

"Rinry hurry up and dodge it, then counter with Flamethrower!" With absolutely no problem my Arcanine nimbly maneuvered through the particles of venom and immediately fired a stream of fire towards the bat. Just before the attack was about to land on Crobat I saw that the old man had a grin on his face…

"Use Air Slash." The bat began rapidly flapping its wings, summoning powerful gusts of wind in the form of transparent blades that blew out and scattered the fire type attack into small, tiny embers. After the whirlwind was finished we both paused, waiting for the one another to attack, which filled the air with a high amount of tension that the two of us and our pokémon could feel.

"You know what, after getting caught up in the excitement I forgot to introduce myself." He interrupted, shattering the awkward moment of silence.

"5th Lieutenant, Bastion of the Night Troops, at your service." Night Troops? I don't think I've ever heard of them, I guess they're going to try and be 'The New Team Rocket' of the Kanto region.

"Oh yeah, well… Detective… Ayame, of the… Celadon Police Dept." Once again I somehow managed to get him to laugh at me again. It's not my fault I didn't know how to respond to the guy since the only thing special about my title was that 'Detective' was in it and truth be told I haven't even been a detective for three months yet.

"I'll tell you what 'Mr. Detective' you sure know how to make a person laugh, have you ever thought about becoming a comedian?"

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll stick with my current field of profession." I replied, though I couldn't understand why this man was even talking to me about something like this, what's even more confusing was how he spoke to me so casually as well.

"That's a shame but then again I suppose everyone has something they're good at, Crobat use Cross Poison." The large bat's wings began giving off an ominous purple luminescence and charged straight for Rinry.

"Counteract it with Extremespeed!" At the last second Rinry managed to evade by completely vanishing into thin air just before Crobat attempted slashing at her with its poisonous wing blades, then immediately reappeared and bashed with a high speed tackle and sending the bat back over to its side of the field… well, roof actually.

"Hah! You're pretty good; I can't remember the last time someone actually out sped let alone land an attack on my Crobat but…" Suddenly the casual smile on his face turned creepy, menacing even, to say the least.

"Let's see how you'll handle this next attack." Without warning the Crobat's body was enveloped in a powerful white light that shined as bright as the moon itself. With a great amount of pressure pushing down on us both Rinry and I braced ourselves for the worst possible outcome.

"Crobat! Finish them off with...!" For some strange reason the guy paused right before calling out the attack.

"Yes? Humph, understood. Crobat…"Just as soon as it started the energy around Crobat's body faded away removing some of the tension from the air.

"I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our battle for now 'Mr. Detective'-" As soon as we both heard this Rinry and I rushed towards the Lieutenant and his Crobat to prevent his escape, however before we could even get close to him an obscure smokescreen erupted from the bat's mouth providing cover for the duo to escape. Waiting for the smoke to fade away I could still hear man's voice…

"Don't worry; I'm sure that we'll meet again one day." And like that the haze was lifted, Bastion and his Crobat were gone and the atmosphere of the night seemed to return back to normal. Staring up at the moon I couldn't help but wonder: Are all members of the Night Troops as strong as him?

**Thanks for reading!**

**1. Do you think the story should be continued?**

**2. Were the details descriptive enough?**

**3. To those who've read my other story, To Be a Pokémon Trainer: Do you think I write better in 1st person or 3rd person ****narrative**?


End file.
